


Stop All The World Now

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Stop All The World Now

Seven years. 

You have no idea why that number is important, but somehow, it _is._

Seven years since you met him, since you spent days somewhere between truth and lies, duty and desire. Seven since you spent nights chain-smoking outside a bedroom door, listening to him get repeatedly fucked - iron fist in your gut and cock hard in your pants. 

Seven years since you fulfilled a promise, seven since you watched him walk away, and not a moment in between where you haven't thought about that fire which couldn't die, that spirit that didn't know how to break.

Seven years ago, you fell, and god-fucking- _dammit,_ you're _still_ falling. 

And you meet - not in Japan, not in Hong Kong, not in Taiwan or Macau or any goddamn where either of you have a history. 

You meet in Greece - you in the shadows of the lined pillars of the Parthenon, he in the sunlight; on rocky ground and steady feet.

He looks at you through the tiny frame of his camera, holds you captive. It's the first time, you think, that he's ever really _looked_ at you.

You light a cigarette. 

He snaps a picture. The camera lowers and he grins - this wide, sportive thing. "Hey."

Your hand traces the cracks on a pillar. Your eyes trace the fine line of his lips. And you wonder. "Where's Asami?"

He shrugs, eyes alluringly bright like a sunrise in a Terrence Malick movie. Seven years, and they haven't lost their unsurpassable strength. "We wanted different things." He doesn't move from where he is, hands in his pockets and levity in his tone. "Where's Fei Long?"

You mirror his shrug, his nonchalance. "We wanted different people."

He smiles, wide and enchanting, takes his first step toward you, and you don't have to wonder if he's ever understood you at all. 

And you echo that smile, stepping out of the shadows to reach him. _This is it,_ you think, looking into hazel eyes that sparkle like warmth and starlit laughter. _We can start over._


End file.
